Das Ende
by Binge Eater
Summary: El final es frío, silencioso y negro como un eclipse de sol. [Viñetas/multipairing/weird][¡Para Cass!]


**Disclaimer: todo es de Shirow Miwa ffs**

 **N.a** : Para Cassie! Perdón si hay alguna pairing que detestes? yo sólo te quería regalar algo de DOGS hace 1 siglo porque sí (o porque sos genial y te adoro).

 **N.a:** ooc for the sake of the plot, o mejor dicho, por escribir sin tener ni puta idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

* * *

 **.  
1**

Aquellos encuentros furtivos y arrebatados siempre ocurren de la misma manera: ambos se acorralan en el primer rincón oscuro con todas las ganas de herirse que tienen.  
En algunas oportunidades es en un callejón sin salida, otras en una fábrica abandonada. Al principio lo último que quiere Heine es "reencontrarse" con él, pero cuando lo ve burlándose de esas heridas que se cierran en una humareda blanca está seguro de que no puede dejarlo ir, no sin destrozarlo primero.  
Ha ocurrido demasiadas veces como para que haya algo que decir al respecto, así que la distancia entre sus cuerpos se cierra de un momento a otro, dejando espacio únicamente para la aversión mutua y mentirosa.

Entonces Giovanni besa el cañón de esa C96 en un gesto de estúpida cortesía  
(pensando en todo lo que quiere hacerle a Heine y en todo lo que quiere que él le haga; ayer fue hoy, hoy ya pasó y el tiempo de Giovanni corre demasiado rápido, se le está escapando entre los dedos como arena.  
No hace pausas para buscarlo, es que necesita decirle tantas cosas en este momento, pero ahora no puede, quizás mañana...) buscando enfurecerlo; para sorpresa de nadie, lo logra.

A Heine le parece obsceno y lo detesta, quiere arrojarlo a la pared, patearlo un poco y pisotearle la cara; a lo mejor morderlo y hacerle sangrar, relamer las heridas, probar la sangre. Le gustaría poder arruinarlo sin tener que herirlo —aun más—.

Es que el menor juega con sus nervios, los está destrozando y masticando en ánimos de sacar lo peor de él.  
Heine sonríe con los dientes pegados al cuello de Giovanni y el dedo firme en el gatillo —no es él pero es él pero no es—; él siente la mordida, oye como su piel se desgarra incluso antes de notar el dolor sordo y se estremece.

Se siente bien ¡tan bien! Pero se merece incluso más de su parte.

(—¿Vas matarme? Dime que al fin vas a hacerlo —quiere apremiarlo, pero esas palabras no son lo suficientemente crueles u honestas)

Mirando a la nada a través de cristales rotos lo incita:

— Vamos Heine, abre fuego. De todas maneras, en un par de minutos voy a olvidarme de tu nombre, de tu rostro, de quién eres.

(Y miente. Todo menos eso, sencillamente porque no es posible: Heine está quemado en su piel, en esas retinas que se deterioran también y pensarlo le duele justo ahí donde el collar le aprieta).

Por primera vez Giovanni no ofrece resistencia, no se está divirtiendo. En realidad está tan cansado que en lo único que se permite pensar es en cómo disparada por Heine, una bala en el medio de la frente sería para él mejor y más dulce que un último beso de buenas noches.

— ¡Hazlo! Rómpeme, así como rompiste a Lily.

Y Heine no puede tolerarlo.  
Aún ve el rostro de la niña, las flores y el color de sus entrañas. Le da nauseas oír su nombre, porque por las noches su eco logra ensordecerlo.  
Así que dispara sin pestañear una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces directo al esternón, jamás a la cabeza  
(porque lo ama, al igual que a Lily, jura que lo hace);  
el aire huele a pólvora y carne quemada, lesiones cauterizándose. Giovanni convulsiona y se desploma sobre Heine. Intenta por un momento fingir su muerte, pero acaba riéndose mientras tose sangre. Nadie le creería de todas maneras.

Han peleado tanto en el último tiempo que Giovanni ya no puede recordar bien por qué debería odiarlo, así que ríe más cuando en realidad quiere llorar como un niño.  
Llorar y darse por vencido.  
Resulta que tiene más razones para desear caer de rodillas a su lado y esperar que Heine no lo abandone ahora, que para querer destruirlo.

(Y al final ya no hay más Lily, ni Einstürzen, o Neubauten, no hay artefactos de tortura ni instalaciones subterráneas, sólo quedan escombros pálidos de aquel terrible lugar y algún que otro recuerdo que les muerde los tobillos como un perro furioso y no los deja avanzar. Ni siquiera queda tiempo.  
En realidad no queda nada.)

— ¿Estás satisfecho? Ahora vamos a casa.

 **.**

 **2**

El cuarto es pequeño, frío y todo azul. Es el mismo en el que durmió durante prácticamente toda su vida y eso solamente hace la situación más indecorosa todavía.

A ella le parece que estar cediendo bajo la boca de Magato de esta manera equivale a lacerarse a si misma: autoflagelación. O una pequeña traición en la forma de un gran corte ejecutado lenta y tortuosamente.  
Sí, duele como una perra (en el pecho, en la cicatriz) piensa, pero quema aún más.

Quiere esconderse, pero allí no hay refugio.  
— No seas tímida, Naoto. En la oscuridad nadie puede ver tu rostro —él le dice, pero ella aun puede vislumbrar esos dientes afilados que parecen brillar en la oscuridad y no está segura de que sus palabras sean ciertas.

Nunca hubo razón para creer nada de lo que saliera de su boca.

Y ella no es un juguete, una muñeca de trapo como para destrozarla cruelmente.  
Hay que guiarla con cuidado y permitirle tantear, sostiene Magato, mientras la recorre con esa lengua húmeda y viperina, casi venenosa.  
No, en cambio, Naoto es toda bordes que cortan y dientes también, una especie de trampa para osos dispuesta en el colchón demasiado pequeño y deformado por el uso. Otro perro de la calle y poco más que eso, al igual que él, pero lista para hacerle sentir dolor  
(y Magato es un masoquista depravado).

Busca el momento indicado y atina a abrirle la piel del pecho con un beso en forma de mordida, pero sólo consigue llenarlo de cardenales zigzagueantes, incitándolo a más.  
A hundirse en su carne tierna mientras ella arrastra las uñas romas sobre su espalda y repite su nombre como una oración, por ejemplo; Naoto, en un impulso estúpido, quiere mirarlo a los ojos (en busca de algo, no está segura de qué...) y sumergirse en estos mientras lo siente en su abdomen, pero le avergüenza la simple idea.

Mejor dicho, Naoto solo aspira a ahogarse en la profundidad de ese azul noche y jamás volver a resurgir. Lamentablemente, no tiene tanta suerte.

(Sé que te amo, mas no sé lo que eso signifique ni por qué lo hago.  
Sé que te amo y sé que eso es terrible. Sé que te amo y aun así no siento absolutamente nada, piensa Naoto.)

—Eres preciosa y despreciable y te aborrezco —le escupe Magato, pero a pesar de todo la besa hasta que ninguno de los dos puede respirar.  
(Es que eres un ángel, tú y tus alas de acero, tú y tus manos pesadas, en medio de este basurero. Y a veces creo que lo único que ando buscando en esta vida es morir por tu espada, Na-o-to-chan)

Ella sabe que no puede creerle.

 **.**

 **3**

und erlöse uns nicht vom Bösen...*

— Nill ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ella continua acariciándole el cabello suave como hebras de seda sin inmutarse, se le ha vuelto una costumbre ya que no hay mucho que hacer allí, después de todo ¿quién acudiría a misa en tiempos tan violentos?

— ¿Me odias? Porque estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo.

En momentos así de íntimos a Bishop le encanta mistificar, pretender que siente culpa ante ella y percibir como tiembla de furia, aproximar sus reacciones.  
Nill es consciente de esto, pero también es toda indulgencia; no puede quejarse porque al fin y al cabo es ella quien se lo permite.  
Aun así quiere confesarse ante Ernst, mas se está quedando sin maneras de hacerlo.

(No. Eres un monstruo, uno despreciable, pero te aseguro que yo solo puedo adorarte.)

Y quiere estar en completo control de sus emociones, pero su lenguaje corporal la traiciona: el ceño fruncido, los hombros tensos, las delicadas manos cerradas en puños de nudillos pálidos al pensar en todo el daño que él ha causado.  
Su familia adoptiva herida, niños robados, Heine convertido en un arma para los fines egoístas de Ernst, de aquella mujer espantosa, o del hombre que torturó a Giovanni, ya ni sabe.

Sabe que Bishop no puede verla, y aun así se preocupa porque en su defecto, él definitivamente puede sentirla.  
Ella le tira del cabello. Despacio. Quizás eso pueda evocar lo que debería decirle: "detente", "basta" o "no me hagas esto, no me hagas pensar en ello, no ahora —ni nunca más, por favor—".

Ernst Rammsteiner es un hombre injusto ¿cómo puede preguntarle si lo odia?  
Ella no podría odiarlo ni aunque quisiera, al igual que a Heine.  
Ni aunque ambos fueran terribles y estuvieran completamente alejados de cualquier tipo de redención.  
Ni aunque la destrucción de todo lo que ella pudo llamar hogar haya sido su culpa, o Bishop la manipule como a todos los demás ¡¿cómo?!  
Es absurda la idea.  
Es que ya es tarde para eso, él también la ha protegido ante toda adversidad y ahora Nill no puede hacer otra cosa más que quererlo.

Nill toma esa mano que, cuando ella teme y Heine no está, se cierne sobre la suya, y la besa.  
(Eres un demonio, pero eres el único a quien le soy devota.  
Y soy una niña, tal vez una estúpida, pero no me alejaría de tu lado ni aunque tuviera la opción de hacerlo.)  
La risa suave de Bishop hace eco en la capilla, él la entiende a la perfección.

— Dios existe y tu eres la prueba, Nill.

...

— Y no sé para qué pregunto. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera soy digno de tu odio.

Ernst está seguro de que en algún momento recuperará la vista, mirará a su ángel a los ojos y lo único que su alma anhelará es que ella lo perdone por todos sus pecados.

 **.**

 **4**

Allá afuera ya no hay guerras, ni nieve, ni nada por lo que valga la pena salir de casa.  
Brillan las lamparitas que hacen de sol y el transporte todavía se encuentra interrumpido.

Por las mañanas Naoto la observa ir y venir por la cocina mientras prepara café para dos como quien no quiere la cosa, y poética como nunca ella se pregunta por qué Frühling es tan superior, por qué no arde bajo su filo  
(el de su cuchilla, mirada, o lengua, cualquiera de ellos).

Sin embargo no hay mucha ciencia detrás de la respuesta, es que ella es perfecta, y Naoto es nada más que...  
No sabe. Un recipiente quizás, o un cuerpo que no le pertenece.  
O alguien que no debería existir, en lo absoluto. Y a pesar de todo aquella mujer le ha mostrado misericordia.

Es tan soberbia, íntegra, y Naoto se desarma y se derrite bajo el acero de sus ojos del mismo color que los propios.  
Como un espejo cruel, y por primera vez desde la muerte de Fuyumine se descubre queriendo romper en llanto.  
Ese es el efecto que Campanella Frühling tiene en ella.

Tal vez sí, hubiera sido más sano morir por su mano, pero ahora eso es imposible, pues la desea de una manera terrible.  
Y ya que Frühling no arde, la que se enciende en su lugar es ella.

Magato le había dicho, adoptando una actitud de fingida preocupación, que su "hermana mayor" no es mal intencionada, tan solo tiene el corazón roto. Culpa de su anterior maestro.  
Y que tampoco es fría, sinó firme en sus resoluciones.  
Él también le dijo que tuviera cuidado, después de todo, el desayuno que ella prepara para ambas podría estar envenenado.  
Ella eligió quedarse tan solo con lo primero.

Y por las noches Naoto se vuelve más suave, más vulnerable si se quiere.  
Frühling es incorruptible como una mujer hecha de marfil y parece estar siempre en una posición de poder sobre ella, pero a las once de la noche a Naoto eso no le podría importar menos.  
Es que ella podría estar resentida, pero carece de razones reales para hacerlo.  
¿Qué ha hecho Frühling? ¿Asesinar a dos personas que ni siquiera eran sus padres? ¿dejarla desangrándose en una callecita oscura a sabiendas de que Fuyumine no la dejaría morir?

Ella tan solo estaba intentando eliminar algo que considera innecesario, que hiere su orgullo (y no puede culparla, porque ningún doble le hace justicia a su porte).

Por las noches Naoto se vuelve más vulnerable, y melancólica también.  
Frühling reparte besos a lo largo y ancho de la cicatriz que ella misma trazó, como intentando repararla, mientras la hunde entre las sábanas con autoridad.  
Naoto aprieta los ojos y se agita bajo sus labios, pero sabe que Magato tenía razón.  
Esa mujer no es para nada fría; su piel, su tacto y sus boca se sienten como finales de primavera contra la lividez invernal de Naoto.

— No te odio. Quizás quiera deshacerme de ti, pero yo no te odio —Frühling le dice al oído mientras la extasía.

Naoto tantea a ciegas el lado de su rostro en busca de la infame cicatriz en silencio. Si abre la boca está segura de que gritará.  
(Me quemas, me quemas ¡me quemas tanto!  
Mujer primavera en este planeta solitario y congelado, o mítica salamandra sobre mi cuerpo de prado helado,  
quiero que me calcines. Mejor devórame completa, no dejes de mi ni los huesos, ya es demasiado cruel que me permitas vivir bajo tu sombra, perdonándome la existencia.)

Por la madrugada es Frühling quien la observa a ella, irónicamente mantienen cierta distancia al dormir.

— ¿Estás despierta? —inquiere.

Naoto aun sin responder se ladea, acercándose a su cuerpo; hace frío y Frühling es tan tibia.  
La otra extiende la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. El gesto es casi cursi y algo a la que ninguna de las dos está acostumbrada, pero en aquel contexto les resulta increíblemente satisfactorio.

Se miran a los ojos y una de ellas sonríe de manera austera.

— ¿Naoto? Esto no está tan mal.

\- No...

Allá afuera ya no hay guerras, ni nieve, ni nada por lo que valga la pena salir de casa.

 **.**

 **5**

Hay momentos en los que Badou de verdad quiere morirse y que se lo traguen los escombros de ese pozo al que no puede hacer más que llamar su hogar, y se siente como supone que Heine todos los días.  
Cada vez que piensa en su hermano y lo que vio en los niveles más profundos de la ciudad subterránea, por ejemplo.  
Sólo que si él fuera a volarse los sesos, todo terminaría para siempre.

Fueron muchas las veces en las que pudo contemplar su propia mortalidad de cerca, recuerda mientras apura el paso hacia Buon Viaggio.  
Está lleno de cicatrices y más o menos se hospeda en el sanatorio local, para decir algo, pero Badou no es activamente suicida, o por lo menos él no lo cree así.  
Sostiene que no hace falta que él se corte los brazos o se ahorque (y de todas maneras es demasiado alto para colgarse de una viga de las de su departamento de un ambiente), ya que tarde o temprano esa ciudad se va a encargar de asesinarlo.  
Será de un tiro, un pulmón perforado, quizás una caída desde una altura considerable. No habrá otro día, su vida se habrá ido en un descuido.

De eso es consciente, siempre lo ha sabido, mas una parte de él se mantiene idealista.  
Ha perdido esperanzas de encontrarlo vivo, y aun así sabe que entre cientos y cientos de soldados como zombis, él podría reconocer a su hermano —y a lo mejor...—

La parte que más cariño recibió de él es sorprendentemente reacia a rendirse.  
¿Para qué esforzarse? Bueno, y si no puede recuperar lo que ha perdido, entonces quiere al menos tener una vida tranquila. Reconstruir algo parecido a una familia, ver a Heine sanar de sus heridas psicológicas y a Nill crecer lejos de cualquier peligro.  
También espera ansioso el día en el que no tenga que dispar un arma nunca, nunca más, aunque le cueste admitirlo.

.  
Ha estado una semana en el hospital recuperándose de las últimas heridas recibidas, y esta es la primera vez visitando el restaurante desde antes aquel accidente laboral.  
Una sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro cuando divisa a Mihai siendo regañado por Kiri desde la puerta. Apenas entra, él lo ve y saluda.  
— Hey Badou ¿ya estás de vuelta?

.  
Mihai ha dejado de fumar hace años, pero cuando está en compañia de Badou siempre se permite un solo cigarrillo.  
El otro lo observa de reojo, y al igual que cuando ve películas con Heine hasta que el sol sale en la superficie, o acompaña a Nill de vuelta a la iglesia cuando ya es tarde, se ve casi desconcertado. Ocurre que momentáneamente le parece que su futuro ideal no está tan lejos.

Y quizás Badou Nails si es suicida, al fin y al cabo, y solamente está vivo porque le ha prometido otro mañana a demasiadas personas.

 **.**

 **6**

Heine ha llegado al final. Y es estúpido, él, no el final en si mismo.  
Definitivamente debería haberle hecho caso a Bishop y vivir su vida, pisotear el pasado y mirar hacia adelante, pero es demasiado tarde para retroceder y además no es como si tuviera un lugar a dónde ir. Ya no.

En este final nada tiene sentido, ni siquiera la venganza, porque Lily está extinta. Nada queda de ella.  
Ni huesos, ni una lápida, ni siquiera una sombra miserable. Tan solo una memoria frágil.  
Y duele, pues el único recuerdo de su voz que conserva es su último grito de agonía reverberando en aquel lugar como una caja blanca.

(La noche se le acerca acechando, siempre como un suplicio.  
Él la siente entre sus brazos muriendo una y otra y otra vez, no puede evitar susurrar que "Lily, Lily, nunca me sueltes. Lily, llévame contigo.  
Lily, Lily eres mi sol, mi luna, mi muerte en vida, nunca me sueltes...")

Duele y él se quiere morir. No desaparecer o cerrar los ojos dormir eternamente, hoy y siempre ha sido así.  
Duele porque Heine quiere que duela.  
Duele tanto que si está solo, decide hablarle aunque ella no escuche (pero quizás así su grito sostenido en el tiempo se detenga).

(—¿Sabes Lily? Aquí hubo un terremoto, los edificios colapsaron sobre el mundo entero y las torres cayeron sobre las personas que nos importan.  
Luego la tormenta lo arrastró todo: escombros, sangre, plumas y restos de metal.  
Todo salvo a ti y a mi, claro. Pero eso es porque ya estamos muertos hace tiempo y nuestras almas chamuscadas pesan demasiado para ser movidas de este sepulcro, o para soportar toda esta mierda.

—Recuerdo haber caído desde alguna parte del cielo, como una especie de ángel idiota.  
Allá abajo alguien juntó mis piezas desparramadas y las unió de vuelta contra mi voluntad ¡pero escucha! eso no significa que esté menos muerto.  
¡Y entiende, por favor,  
yo no sé quién te rompió las costillas, pero no te vayas*, no me dejes!

—Soy un cadáver que anda, Lily, y te amo. Soy un muerto viviente y todo lo que quiero es descansar a tu lado.)

Heine siempre ha sabido que la muerte es la salida más fácil.

Ha llegado al final. y este es frío, silencioso y negro como un eclipse de sol.

* * *

*Y no nos libres del mal...  
*Ich weiss nicht, wer dich aus meinen Rippen geschnitten hat, aber geh nicht weg. De Schwarz, Einstürzende Neubauten.


End file.
